New anomaly on the block
by PUNK-SAPO
Summary: A young man who has good looks but has a fragile personality


First story revised

"new anomaly on the block"

(A young man tall and dapper by the name of Thompson Adrian Anderson approaches tremorton high in a very sturdy pickup truck.)

Thomas: _walks out of truck_ I wonder how's the first day gonna be here, Hopefully it's not hard to understand other teens.

Teen1: oh my gosh you look so cool with that jacket and that truck is amazing, what is it!

Thomas:_startled_ uhhhhh... thanks it's a bravado takedown 4×4

Teen1: wooooow can we hang out?

Thomas:_nervous_ uh... no I just wanna head to class, thanks tho

Teen1: awe man...(edited)

Thomas: _whistling_

Vp risinski: Mr Anderson would you come to my office please

Thomas: yea shure

Vp risinski: so hears the rules on school grounds _gives Thomas a list_

It reads as follows No fighting,No pranking,No weapons, No horseplaying etc...and Especially no robots am I clear?

Thomas: yes sir

Vp risinski: Good I'd expect from you to be on your best behavior(edited)

Vp risinski: also here's the combination to your locker

Thomas: thanks

Thomas: _looking around_ why is everyone looking at me?

Thomas: _walks to his locker_ huh, so this is locker 814

Sheldon: _on a malfunctioning bike_ waaaaaaayayayaayayayayayayayayayyaaaaa! _Crashes and lands in front of Thomas_

Sheldon: _looks up_ _in his head_ oh great, another pretty jock in the school just what I needed

Thomas: you alright there?

Sheldon _surprised_ o-oh yea I'm fine, this just happens a lot to me

Thomas: ouch, its ok though at least your fine

Don: hey new person don't waste your time on that big loser

Thomas: so? He's not doing anything wrong

Don: _smug_ well, then that means you're a big loser too _laughs_

Thomas: _not humiliated_ Alright?

Don: huh? Hey tall dark and dorky I'm talking to you. _comes closer to thomas_

Thomas: _stern_ ever heard of personal space? _accidentally steps on Don's new Austrian shoes_(edited)

Don: _gasp in horror_ MY NEW SHOES, YOU SCRATCHED MY BRAND NEW AUSTRIAN WINGTIPS, _sobbing_ YOU MONSTER,WHAT DID I DO WRONG TO YOU OHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOO

Thomas: _confused_ okay

Thomas: _soured_ is everyone in this school... weird

Sheldon: well it isn't all weird we have normal people

Thomas: _hmph_

Ms pullium: Quiet down class we have a new student arriving

Brit: _sarcastically_ I wonder whose it gonna be?

Tiff: _sucks teeth_ prol'y anotha dumb robot

Brit: another mutant ninja

Tiff: anotha social climb'n losa'a

Thomas _entering the door_ is this home room?

_everyone in the classroom looks at Thomas_

Ms pullium: Thomas please take off your shades and find a seat(edited)

Brit: I'd say tiff he looks rather on the dapper side though his jacket rather seems... a bit tacky and his Jeans are little rugged for his smooth looks don't you agree dear cousin?... oh tiff...?

Tiff _eyes widen_ uh...

Brit: tiff?... _waves hand in front of her_

_Thomas sits down_

Tiff: _writes a note and scrunches up the paper throwing it at Thomas_

_Paper lands at Thomas prompting him to look in the crusts direction_

Thomas: _looks back at tiff_

Tiff: _blushes and winks_

Thomas: _blushes_

Brit: _quietly _tiff why did you throw a piece of paper at him?

Tiff: cause, cuz hes cute,I wanna go out with him

Brit: tiff... he's not even that pre- hmmm... _thinking an idea to use Thomas as a crutch for more popularity_(edited)

* * *

May 2, 2019

Ms pullium: _ahem_ Mr Anderson please come up to the front of class room you need to do a week-end report

Thomas: _as Thomas rubs his head_ erm... weekend report?

Ms pullium: yes you explain what you did this weekend

Thomas: I don't know it's hard to explain

Ms pullium: unfortunately Mr Anderson it's part of your grade if you don't report you'll fail...

Thomas: _sour look_ I guess I don't have a choice too

Thomas: well what i did this weekend was i moved from Canada to here

_Thomas stops_

Ms pullium: annnnnnd...

Thomas: _sigh_ fine... I came from Calgary Alberta, Canada. I decided to move from a city to a small town Because it would be more quieter here and less people.

_brit raises hand_

Ms pullium: yes Brittany

Brit: may I ask Thomas a question?

Ms pullium: go ahead

Brit: why did you move from a big city to a one horse town such as this one

Thomas: well... besides being too noisy the city, it's hard dealing with other horses that are idiots.(edited)

* * *

_Tiff asks tom a question_

Ms pullium: raise your hands if you want a question Tiffany

Tiff: _groans and raises hand_

Ms pullium: now you can ask a question

Tiff: yea, wut you like to do after school big boi _winks again_

Thomas: _blushes_ uh... I play basketball sometimes and on weekends go the mall to shop for aftermarket parts for cars, oh! and also judo and muay thai in my personal dojo.

Tiff: _sigh softly_ I love a boi who knows how da fight, I would wrestle him to see wut he got.

Brit: _sourly_ erm... yes... that's sounds

Dandy

Thomas: can I uh... sit down now please.

Ms pullium: yes, you may

_Thomas sits back down as ms pullium asks another student to walk up for a weekend report_

Brit: hmmm... tiff i want to know something, are you willing to share Thomas for the both of us... tiff?

Tiff: _puppy eyes towards Thomas's direction_

_Sigh lovingly_

Brit: Tiff?...Tiff... Tiff!... TIFFANY CRRRRUUUUUST!

Tiff: WUT FOOL?!

_the entire class looks at the crusts_

Ms pullium: _gives the crusts detention slips_

_tiff looks embarrassed yet annoyed_

_bell rings for lunch_

_The crusts rip their detention slips_

Tiff: I know wut I'm gonna do today I'm gonna sit next to dat Tom guy and talk about where he git his clothes at, _quietly _and proly' give him some sweet sugar(edited)

* * *

Brit:_sourly_ yes...tiff and not only that he's your soon to be boyfriend he's ours as well and ours alone...

Tiff: _semi soured look_ I'm ok with it... as long I get to be with him more

Brit: of course dear cousin I'm willing to share as long he is willing to stay fashionable like us. Besides he knows how to be a dapper gentleman.

Tiff: _suspicious_ thought you didn't like the way he dressed?

Brit:erm... I thought maybe I made a error in judgment towards Thomas and his choice of clothing. He does have a nice set of shoes and his shirt has quite a unique charm to it

Tiff: _blushes_ yea with his nice black smooth hair, his shiny hazel eyes and his tall 6,4 physique _cackles flirtatiously_

Brit: _uncomfortable_ erm... yes... tiff.

_Thomas walks into the outside cafeteria and climbs on top of the tree reading a novel while listening to music with his musique_

_The crusts fallow suit but doesn't find Thomas as he's deep in the trees_

Brit: _extendedly_ Thomas!

Tiff: _loudly _ay big boi, were u at, I wanna chat wit u

_we cut to see brad and sheldon confused at the crusts yelling Thomas?_

Brad: _to sheldon_ why is brit and tiff yelling "Thomas"?

Sheldon: oh Thomas is the new student he's tall and dressed like a jock but he's actually very nice.

Brad _confused_ huh? sure he's not gonna turn around and start being a jerk?

Sheldon: I don't how to put it but I can tell he isn't exactly the bully type

Brad: _jokingly_ since when you know how to read people sheldon?

Sheldon: I've been studying sociology and psychology for the past week

Brad: yea I just wished Jenny was here to see this Thomas guy, she's usually the first one to notice there's a new guy in school.

Sheldon: _mutteringly_ well maybe it's good she isn't here _chuckling nervously_

Brad: _catching on sheldon's intentions_ dude do you always think a new guy is gonna steal Jenny away?

Sheldon _defeatingly_ yes...

Brad: oh c'mon don't feel bad, when Jenny dates someone' I usually occupy myself with other chicks _smoothly_

Sheldon: yeah by the way, how she is in California?

Brad: well, aside dr wakeman being a "mom" to Jenny she seems to be enjoying Hollywood as well as the robot convention in Anaheim

Sheldon: oh that's neat I wonder what other types of robots they have?

_vp risinski looks for Thomas and spots his glare from the aviators he wears_

Vp risinski: mr Anderson will you come down the tree for a moment please

_Thomas looks down and takes his head phones off_

Thomas: um... did I do something wrong sir?

Vp risinski: not really, I just want a question for you

_Thomas drops from the tree and is spotted by the crusts and brad who they walk over to him_

Brit: there you are Thomas, me and tiff wanted to know if you want to go-

Vp risinski: _cuts off brit_ whatever you want with thomas will have to wait

Tiff: _angry_ how 'bout' u give us a sec u fat doughboy

Vp risinski: _gives tiff a death stare_ it sounds like you want 3 weeks of detention young lady

_Tiff swallows her anger and stops herself before she gets into more trouble_

Tiff: wuteva'

Vp risinski: _ahem_ as was I saying, Thomas I heard from Ms pullium that you play basketball back in Canada is this true?

Thomas: yes... I did

_don walks in the scene curious of what's going on_

Vp risinski: how would like to try out for the varsity team

Don: _Flabbergasted_ WHAT

Thomas: gee... well... I'll give it a shot

Vp risinski: wonderful! Follow me to the gymnasium

_Don looks on with complete jealousy while tiff looks on with infatuation_

_Vp risinski and Thomas enters the gym along with don,brad and the crusts_

vp risinski: _to the coach_ here he is, your new basketball prodigy.

Basketball ball coach: well he is certainly tall for this sport, but can he move and shoot like a prodigy.

* * *

Vp risinski: I don't know let's see what he got.

Basketball coach: Alright _blows whistle_ hey number 26!

26: yea

Basketball coach:_quietly_ you going up against the new recruit show him what you can do

26: dont worry I'm new as well

26: aight' big boi show me what you made got

_the basketball game starts with a coin toss_

Tiff: _quietly_ I hope he gits da ball first.

_The coin landed on heads Thomas has the basketball first_

Tiff: yes!

_Thomas books it fast and shoots the ball for a 2 pointer which he misses_

Don: _hmph_ I would've made the shot right through at the start of the game

_26 lands a few dunks while Thomas puts a equally strong defense_

_26 tries to play a little dirty but Thomas know how to play dirty basketball so he knows what 26 is up too_

_26 tries to trip Thomas_

_Thomas dodges and slides under 26 grabbing the ball away from him_

Brit and tiff: _gasps_

_Brad is impressed while don is the opposite_

_Thomas runs very fast around 26 and lands a 3 pointer_

_the basketball game goes on and gets more intense becoming a very close game_

_30 seconds on the clock it's tied up one has to make a point in said 30 seconds_

_Thomas and 26 are laser focused on each of their movements_

_26 spins and grabs the ball from thomas_

Don: hey loser you're gonna Lose like you always have

_Thomas guns it and blocks 26s shot_

* tiff looks at brit in disbelief and cheers Thomas's name brad does the same*

_the basketball lands next to Thomas and grabs it_

Don: miss miss miss MISS MISS!

_Thomas makes the final shot completing the close game_

_epic sequence of Thomas making the final shot_

_coach and VP risinski jaw drops_

Basketball coach: that was amazing Thomas how would you like to be the lead star?

Thomas: that sounds great- wait a second...

_Thomas notices 26 is holding his ankle implying that he's injured_

Thomas: _runs towards 26_ hey are you ok man? _worried_

26: nah dude, I busted my ankle when you blocked my shot

Thomas: im sorry, don't worry I'll take you to the ambulance.

26:_confused_ wait why are you helping me?

Thomas: because it's what a team player does, he helps

26: _astonished_ oh ok, my name is Nathaniel or Nate for short.

Thomas: _picks up nate_ oh cool my names Thomas or tom for short

_tom leaves the gym with Nate on his shoulders_

Brad: wow sheldon was right, he is a very nice guy.

Don_storms to the coach_ how come that geek gets to be on the varsity team and I'm not?

Basketball coach: because 'Prima' you aren't exactly a fit player for the "team" since you only worry about yourself

Don: oh yeah, I'm a team player, hey loser think fast! _tosses the basketball ball to brad but instead hits him on the face knocking him out_

_The crusts cackles very loudly at Brad's pain_

Basketball coach: see what I mean Prima.

Don: BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR HE DIDN-

Vp wrisinski: Donald Prima no is no and by the way you have detention for knocking out Brad carbuncle

_defeated JPG_

_completely embarrassed don leaves the gym in shame_

Thomas: _reaches the ambulance and drops Nate off**lightly _take care of yourself

Nate: hey, you do the same big guy

Thomas: _smiles_ heh

_as Thomas walks to class hes stopped by brad_

Thomas: hey uh... can I help you?

Brad: _acting cool_ hey Tommy how's it goin'

Thomas: _perplexed and annoyed_ what?

_the crusts shows up_

Tiff: don't talk to dat social climb'n fool he's just actin, stupid to be all up in yo grill.

Thomas: _confused_ uh... yea... can I just walk to class please?

Brit: we'll walk with you Thomas, so you wont feel so lonely

Thomas: I don't know...

Tiff: oh com'on bay'bay love wut've you got to lose

Thomas: _blushes_ umm...

Brad:_stern_ I see what's going here your us-

Brit: _quietly_ out of one more word Bradley, no Robot alive would fix, tiff would be able to do to you

_tiff gives brad a death glare_

Brad: _annoyed_ whatever

_brad leaves away from Thomas_

Thomas: _skeptical_ what did you say to that kid?

Tiff: don't worry bout' it suga' he wuz annoying

Brit: Very,

Thomas: well... you aren't wrong

_The crusts escort Thomas to his class_

Thomas: _nervously_ _ahem _well here's my stop

_tiff still holding to Thomas's arm_

Thomas: _blushing_ uh... you can let go now please

Tiff: _blushes_ uh... yea _let's go of Thomas arm_

_As the bell rings and class ends Thomas prepares for himself to go home until he's stopped by brad_

Brad: hey uh... _looks around to If the crusts were in sight_ I wanted to talk to you about brit and tiff...

Thomas: you mean those two fashionistas?

Brad: yeah they aren't with you to be your boyfriend they were with you just to use you for more popularity

Thomas: _disbelief_ eh..., I don't think they are trying to use me, they seem nice but I'm not shure.

Brad: dude com,on those two are the most popular teens in school they'll do anything just to have more popularity even if means playing people like a fiddle

Thomas: I don't know

Brad: trust me I know how people are and you kinda have a hard time reading people from what I can tell, But to make a point I'm just only asking as a friend that they're bad news. Okay?

Thomas: got it, But if I'm honest with you I'm not really good at socializing. I just tend to try to make a conversation yet I'm afraid too.

Brad: you can hang with me and I'll help you just avoid the crust cousins ok?

Thomas: well... Alright.

_Brit and tiff looks on and at each other with angerThomas heads to his truck but is stopped by the crust_

Tiff: hai Big boi _flertingly_ U wanna take us home, honay bhunny, _latches on Thomas body_

_Thomas Wtf JPG_

Brit: you see darling, our car has broken down and we have no form of transportation _puts her arm through thomas_

Thomas: uhm...* blushes hard*

Okay...

Brit: thank you dear Thomas _close to thomas's face_

_Thomas wtf JPG(2)_

_The crusts walks into his truck_

Thomas: well... where do you live exactly?

Brit: 17 pret lane

Tiff: Mayba' afta' we head home we could proly' mix oua' chocolate,n peanutbutta'_winks_

Thomas: _frightened_ Okay that's my limit, see you bye.

_kicks the crusts out of his truck_

_Thomas starts his truck and speeds off_

Tiff: _both crust in distance looking disappointed_ wut? All I ment waz' to see wut' clothes u have a taste fo'

(the next day)

_Thomas arrives in his truck with a new attire_

Thomas:_shudders_ that was so uncomfortable, I can't believe she asked me that ugh...

_As Thomas walk to the school he notices something is off_

Thomas:_in his head_ why is everyone looking away from me Hm... maybe it's just one of those days where there's a huge test? I don't know.

_Thomas sees brad all torn up and bruised on his right eye_

Thomas: _worried_ woah!,what the heck happened to you?

Brad: shakes his head without saying a word

Thomas: _worried c'mon_ man tell me...

Brad: looks on the ground

Thomas: dude just tell me

Brad:looks down and shakes his head

Thomas: ok fine then I'll tell the vice principal about this

Brad: yells NO! quickly covers his mouth

Brad: _reaches his book bag and uses a piece of paper_

_note reads_ "if you tell vice principal risinski about this I'll be in the E.R by the end of lunch"

Thomas: then how do we tell him that you were assaulted by someone?

Brad: _flips paper and writes_ "I don't know"

Thomas:_skeptical in his head_ why do I have a feeling it was those two

Brad:_gives Thomas the paper again_

Brad: _writes_"it was another bully who wears a red shirt"

Thomas: ok I don't know who that is?

_sheldon signals brad and Thomas to the utility closet_

Sheldon: _psst_ guys over here.

Thomas: hey sheldon are you running from the bully as well?

Sheldon: quietly no I wanted to give you this for yesterday _gives Thomas a special device_ oh and were not allowed to be seen by or talk to you

Thomas: thanks, also who said that?

Sheldon: brit and tiff

Thomas: of course...(edited)

_the door opens and brad and sheldon stood in motionless fear as they think they've been spotted_

* a Shadowy figure looks familiar*

Brad: is that?

Sheldon: _exited_ IT IS

Thomas: who?

Jenny:_revealing herself_ hey guys what's up?

Brad & sheldon:_Excited_ JENNY!

_Both hugs jenny_

Jenny: _confused _what are you both inside of a utility closet

Jenny: _concerned_ CRIKEY AND WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU BRAD

Brad: kinda a long story jen

Sheldon: Yeah and there's no one else here _chuckles nervously_

Brad: oh yeah by the way have you met-

_Thomas looks completely perplexed at jenny_

Jenny: _blushes_ uh hey who is the tall new guy

Brad: oh that's Thomas

Sheldon: _stressed _doh!

Thomas: _interested _is that a actual robot?

Jenny: _blushes_ yeah I'm a robot, I can do more than just look like a normal robot, i can do everything.

Thomas: _boisterous_ Oooooh can you turn into a c-13 chimera!

Jenny:_wtf jpg jenny_ uh... let's not go crazy, by the way, why are you three in the janitors closet

Thomas: long story short he was hurt _referring to brad _by a hired gun who i think it was those two girls i think .

_Jenny catches on as he refers to the crust cousins_

Jenny:_soured face_ oh great, they found him first, glorious...

Jenny: if you don't mind me asking what they did to you?

Thomas: it's very hard to explain, it's like they're super nice yet they're super clingy which makes me both super uncomfortable, Especially after he told me about their reputation.

Jenny: good thing he did, those two are definitely the most selfish, cruel and, snobbiest people you'll ever meet. It's only natural you feel they are using you, but you have a hard time reading people which i have gone through before coming here

Thomas: thing is i never knew or learned how too. if I'm honest I've never had friends not because I'm short on the totem pole, because im afraid too

_all four walks out the closet_

Jenny: there's never reason to be afraid to talk to someone

Brad: yea we don't bite, we just want you to have fun and be yourself

Jenny: brad told me before that I always needed to open up to people, not literally but you know what I mean.

Sheldon: like me for example, I'm considered a underling yet I'm a whiz at almost everything.

Thomas: hm…. well...

Jenny: _semi exited _uh huh- uh huh

Thomas: I like to build normal road cars into street machines,which is my dream job

Brad: _exited_ there ya go!

Thomas: I also like to dress differently every day

Jenny: see you got it!

_the crusts shadow approaches without the four knowing_

_The hallway becomes dead silent with only the four talking_

Brit:_stern_ ohh... I need a word from thomas, he needs a explanation after what he did yesterday.

Tiff:_down_ proly, cuz wut I said,

Brit:_semi soured_ Please! don't be ridiculous tiff, he is going have to deal the consequences for treating us like second rate dates.

Tiff: _stern_ yea, Yea he gon, pay fo, leaving us in da dirt yesterday.

Brit: that's the spirit dear cousin, now I heard him in this direction, what do want to do first tiff... tiff?

Tiff: _frozen as shes sees Thomas talking to Jenny_

_Tiffs pupils thin as her face starts to turn crimson_

_her expression is beginning to change to complete rage as she clenches her fist tightly_

Brit: what's the matter ti- _notices Thomas and company disperse_ _angry_ NO! MY PLAN IS RUINED! UGH!

Tiff:grrrrrrrr _in complete rage rips a pipe from the water fountain_

(_brit hasn't seen tiff this angry in a long time_)

Brit: _frightened by tiffs rage_ tiff... It isn't wise to confront Jenny head-on

Tiff: _very loud_ DON'T STOP ME!

Brit: but you'll be-

_Tiff hits the locker with the pipe shutting brit up_

_Brit looks on with complete fear of her cousin_

_tiff walks behind Jenny and pounces on top of her while wacking her with the pipe repeatedly_

Jenny: HEY- OW WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU TIFF

Tiff: _rage_U HAVE THE NERVE TO TALK TO HIM, HES MINE ALL MINE!

_Tiff whacks Jenny relentlessly with the pipe on her head_

Jenny: _angry_ don't make me hurt you tiff

_Jenny tries to grab tiff off her back but she moves just in time just to use the pipe to try to beat her pig tails off_

Brit: _watches in complete horror_ Please stop!, it is not worth it tiffany!

_the pig tails malfunction and Jenny starts flying uncontrollably in the hallway with tiff latching on_

_Thomas hears the commotion and runs towards the action as Jenny and tiff are yelling_

Thomas: _frightened_ WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON IN HERE?!

_tiff let's go of Jenny and lands on the ground hard_

_Jenny flies into Thomas sending him across the hallway with a ancient looking locket broken on the floor towards tiff_

_Thomas is knocked out unconscious_

_Jenny crashes at a nearby classroom_

Tiff:_regaining consciousness_ ugh... that's wut you get fo' talking to Thomas you technogeek, _looks down_ huh wuts this?

Tiff: _in her head_ looks veray' old, wonder wut is it? (_opens broken Lockett_) who is dat lady?

_Tiff sees Thomas hurt and unconscious_

Tiff: _gasp in concern_ Oh mai Lord, THOMAS

Thomas: _regains consciousness_ ugh... what happened? _looks up at tiff_

Tiff: _deep concern_ oh my goodness I'm so sorry

Thomas: _looks at tiffs hand_ m-my Lockett...

_Tom Snatches the Lockett out of tiffs hand_

_he sees the wind up tune is broken and the glass frame of the picture is shattered and the frame barely hanging on_

Thomas:...

Tiff: Thomas?

Thomas:..._sniffs_

Tiff: _stern_ Thomas dont ignore me fool

Thomas: _grabs tiffs arm very hard_ (_very upset_) Stay away from me right now...

Tiff: _angry_ NO WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE _kicks Thomas_

Thomas: _grabs tiff by the neck and slams her against the locker_

Tiff:_choked up_ Stop...Thomas I can't breathe... please

Thomas: _Very angry and upset_ DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST DID?! YOU JUST BROKE SOMETHING THAT MEANT EVERYTHING TO ME, BUT NO YOU DONT CARE JUST LIKE YOU'RE GERBIL FACED COUSIN, HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF I BURNED OR BLEACHED YOUR CLOTHES OR BETTER YET SHAVED YOUR HEADS,_tiff tries to break free but Thomas holds tighter on tiffs body_ OH I KNOW HOW ABOUT SEND SOMEONE TO BEAT THE UDDER CRAP OUTTA BOTH OF YOU JUST BECAUSE WHY NOT. LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING RIGHT NOW YOU TWO WITHOUT THIS SOCIAL STATUS AND THIS SCHOOL ARE NOTHING YOU TWO ARE SHAMS, MISTAKES,...NOBODY'S _clenches harder and slams her again_

(for the first time in her life tiff is completely afraid of someone)

Tiff: _with mascara tears in her eyes_ I-I'm sorry

Thomas:_angry_ no amount of apology would help you(edited)

Brit:_angry _STOP!(_walks over to Thomas_) HOW DARE YOU, LET GO OF HER RIGHT NOW _slaps Thomas_

_Thomas tosses tiff towards Brit and both of them land on the ground hard_

_Thomas face is seething with rage and fury_

_Both look on with fear as does the school_

Thomas: _complete rage_(yells) SO IS THIS WHAT THIS SCHOOL IS AFRAID OF? SOME TWO FASHIONISTA JOKES WHO AREN'T EVEN PRETTY OR AS A MATTER OF FACT ALIEN UGLY _to the his peers looking on_ I DON'T GET WHY PEOPLE ARE SO AFRAID OF YOU BOTH, I'VE SEEN AND BEEN THROUGH WORSE. TELL YOU TWO WHAT, IF YOU EXPERIENCED LITERAL DEATH THEN YOU CAN RIDE THAT HORSE, TILL THEN YOU ARE AS THREATENING AS A COTTON BALL.

_The schools perception of the crusts diminishes and their reputation_

Thomas: _quickly calms down_

Period.

_Jenny rushes to see if Thomas was ok_

Jenny: Thomas are you...

Thomas: _looks at Jenny without saying a word_

_Thomas heads towards the exit_

Jenny: _looks back at the crusts angry_ ARE YOU TWO HAPPY WITH YOUR SELVES

Tiff: _struggles to get up_

Tiff:... _tries not to cry in front of jenny_

Tiff: _sniffs and hits the locker hard_ (_turns the other way and burst into heartbroken tears_)

Tiff: _runs away wailing_

Brit: _concerned_ tiff! Comeback... _softly_ please...

Brit: _turns her attention to jenny_ (_very upset_) IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU STAINLESS STEEL MUPPET. _in tears_ YOU RUINED BOTH OF US!

Jenny: _cracks a smile_ no... you ruined yourselves

_Brit tries to attack Jenny but Jenny dodges only brit to further humiliate herself_

_The school laughs at brit_

Jenny: _smug_ oh how the mighty have fallen.

Vp risinski: that's enough! as of today you Brittany and tiffany crust are suspended for a week for conspiring in hurting brad carbuncle and fighting Jenny wakeman

Brit:_sobbing_ what about Thomas ...

Vp risinski: do I really have to show you the security camera?

Brit:... _leaves the school sobbing_

Thomas: _crying heavily_ I'm sorry I am so sorry _speaking to the Lockett_

_Thomas arrives on his driveway in a messy fashion_

(Thomas's aunt zena is inside with some company over)

Zena: _talks about her business trip in Belgrade_ oh it was so much fun in Serbia , I've never thought that city would be old as Notre dame's cathedral

Person1: Serbia sounds exotic

Person2: I bet men are beautiful over there

Thomas: _slams the door open and storms upstairs_

Zena: oh dear...

Zena:_deeply concerned_ thomas...

_zena goes upstairs to check on thomas_

Zena: Thomas... what happened at school dear?

_Thomas pummels his punching bag to the point he's ripping it apart_

Thomas: _devastated_ please leave me alone...

Zena: I can't do that Thomas I have to know what's wrong

Thomas:... ok _gives the Zena the broken Locket_

Zena: _gasp_ oh no... what happened to it?

Thomas: _crying_ people is what happened...

Zena: _sigh_(_sits next to him_) oh Thomas... It's never easy meeting new people. ik how you are, you never would want to hurt no one.

Thomas: that's not it, I did hurt someone because they did break her Lockett

Zena: I'm sure she won't be disappointed with you Thomas, it's not your fault...

Thomas: but I failed to protect what she left me, the very last thing...

Zena: no you didn't Thomas, that Lockett was always with her through thick and thin, and she always had found a way to fix it, I know someone who can fix that it's not broken, and it's not the end, and I'll figure something out about the situation at school okay?

_Thomas opens the Locket and takes the picture out of the frame_

Zena: your mother would love you no matter how big the mistakes you make Thomas remember that

* * *

(End of story 1)


End file.
